Corus Entertainment
haha ytv nelvana is a corus entertainment company Corus Entertainment is a company that is primarily targeted at kids and infants. Scare factor: Low to medium, as the animation and music can startle some. It doesn't help matters for people who have epileptic seizures. Well, it’s not scary. Category:Scary Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:C Category:O Category:R Category:U Category:S Category:E Category:N Category:T Category:A Category:I Category:M Category:Corus Category:Entertainment Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Logos that cause epilepsy Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that Captain Crandall cause getting Seizure Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Childish Logos Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Princess Luna Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2016 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect! Category:CandiateFOR deletion Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:2: Boris and Elena Ground the Whole World, Rosie' Eats a Pizza, Rosie Gets Boris Trapped, The Eric and Julie Show 2, Come Eat at Doris's Famous Restaurant, Rosie Gets Ungrounded, Cody Gets 400 Years Off, If Daisy Was Grounded Forever. Category:3: Caillou and his Pet, Doris slaps Boris in the Butt, Lily Calls Cody Caca, Daisy Swears at Stephanie, Lily Gets Stephanie Grounded, Rosie Makes a Planet Called Rosieland, Daisy's Revenge on Rosie, Rosie Slaps Boris, If Lily Was Grounded Forever, Category:4: Rosie Hits Her Mom's Purse, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Play Make a Cake, Boris Ruins Cailllou's Birthday, Daisy, Lily, and Rosie get Ungrounded, Caillou Graduates Forever, Doris DIes in a Black Hole, Cody and Stephanie Fight for the Trophy Boris Vomits. Category:5: Caillou Wears Nappies, Rosie's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Caillou and Rosie Get Fat, Stephanie Grounds the Entire Anderson Family, Daisy and Lily Get Fat, Boris Loses Weight. Rosie, Lily, and Daisy Get a Flu Shot, Rosie Poops in Boris's Face. Category:6: Rosie Hits Her Dog, Caillou Wears Nappies Again, Doris Calms Rosie Down, Caillou and the Moving Stone, Boris Gets Sent to Heck, Rosie and Caillou Stand on Boris's Face, If Cody Was Grounded Forever, Caillou Changes His Name to Cai-Cai, Rosie Vomits. Category:7: Boris Brings a Bomb Home, Cody Steps on a Toy, Daisy Kicks the Cereal Box Over, Caillou Forces His Pet to Go Outside, Lily Spits Out Broccoli, Caillou and Rosie Blame it on Sara, Leo, Celementine, and Classic Caillou Vomit, Gina and Ms. Martin Kiss, Category:8: Sara Sits on Leo's Chair, Rosie Hits Gilbert, Rosie Sleeps in a Crib, Lily Wears Na ppies, Daisy Spits at Category:The Principal, Caillou Gets in Dead Meat, Doris Eats Dead Meat, Cody, Leo, and Classic Caillou Ground the Universe, Stephanie Becomes Rosie's Girlfriend, Gilbert Pees on the Table, Boris and Rosie Behave at the Movies, Caillou and Boris Fight. Category:9: Doris Has a Baby, Boris Turns Into Boris (From Fingerlings,) Rosie and her Pet, Cody Sleeps on the Floor, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Sleep Forever, Caillou and Rosie Get Expelled from Kahoot, Boris Wins Infinite Money, Doris Gets Extremely Mad at Boris,. Category:10: Rosie's Dress, Caillou Andy Daisy Go for a Walk, The Kids Have a Talk, Rosie and Lily's summer, The Kids Play Kahoot, Caillou's Future Style, The Kids Go Downtown, Sara and Gina's Hula Dance, Leo and Rosie's Chores, Boris and the Key, Doris Vomits. Category:800-588-2300 EMPIRE!!!! (Today.) Category:Bears Category:Avatar the Last Airbender cannibal Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:Candidates for rushy, rushy, rushy, quick deletion (FAKE!) Category:Taken From "Doug" Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Teletoon Baby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown)